


Pyjama week

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, crack (the funny kind), unhinged phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: An unhinged recount of Pyjama week 2020 inside Phil’s mind.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Pyjama week

After the announcement of Dan's book and the hint at some other projects, plus prerecording videos for his own channel, Phil could see the stress around the edges of the beautifully painted picture that was their life started to close in on them and decided to take action. They got as much as possible down and then officially started their pyjama week 2020 - not that they hadn't been wearing pyjamas exclusively during quarantine. But this, this was a choice. 

By the time Monday rolled around they were eager to start the intensive self-care session that was pyjama week. The snacks had been acquired, the food delivery phones had been checked and double-checked, an icecream machine had been purchased, and more importantly, the pyjamas were ready to go. 

At first, Phil thought that buying 7 new sets of pyjamas for each was a bit wasteful, but Dan had a point when he said quarantine left their pyjama supply absolutely depleted. It was true that every time Phil saw Dan's cock through the little rips on his game of thrones pyjamas, he got a new thrill for life, but fair was fair. They deserved to have clothes that didn't look like they had been attacked by rats, so Phil gave him free rein to buy him any kind of pyjamas his heart desired. 

Monday morning started with a joint shower where they... Relaxed quite a bit. Laid on their beds 2 sets of silk pyjamas awaited, one red, one black. 

“Fancy,” Phil said, rubbing the fabric between his fingertips but without picking either of them up. “Which one is mine?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Phil poked his side, making him jump. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Can I get the black one?”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Sure. If you like it that much, I won't be the one to keep you from it.” 

Phil smiled widely and promptly put on the black set. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled; he actually suited the outfit. When he saw Dan in the deep red pyjama set, his mouth watered. He smiled inwardly, he had made the right choice. 

The rest of the day was spent in bed, eating sweet potato fries, enjoying lazy kisses and some old movies they had watched 20 times before.

Tuesday was a bubble bath and wine day. There was not too much science behind it, just some more relaxing and looking pruny for most of the day. Fine, fine, the rumours were true: Their bathtime had turned a bit more R rated when Dan decided to play footsie and made Phil come in the most awkward way that had ever happened and then they had to take a shower because they were floating in warm soapy come. But other than that, the day was pretty relaxed and the fleece pyjamas were very cosy. 

Wednesday started a bit off. Or not off, just - peculiar. Phil woke up to an empty bed and when going in search for his boyfriend, he found him sunbathing on their balcony, wearing that scratchy lace kimono thing…  _ only _ the lace kimono. If someone were to ask, Phil would probably say Wednesday was very tiring, they got to a lot of - exercise. Which was good, you know, being young doesn't mean that staying fit isn't important and cardio is good for the heart as well. 

Thursday was pretty great. They made ice cream, they also got a lot of it on their Buffy pyjamas somehow. Phil was inclined to stay that it was actually possible to get ice burns on your nipple if you were to have some cold stuff on them for a while. Theoretically. Overall a fun and relaxed day. 

Friday - He's in love. Well, he is in love every day, but Fridays with Dan are amazing. It means pizza and Rosé and Phil choosing a movie for them. Phil got a sudden bout of anxiety in the middle of the afternoon, which happens sometimes when you try to rest and disconnect but Dan had it all worked out. He washed Phil's hair and gave him a scalp massage - and pinched his nipples, but that's beside the point. The new X-files pyjamas got pretty messy… Because of the water, of course, but Dan took care of the laundry for them. Such a good boyfriend. 

On Saturday, Phil got up a bit earlier so that he could order some cakes for breakfast and surprise Dan. He tried and tried to find the 6th pyjama set for him but to no avail. When Dan finally woke up, he informed Phil that there wouldn't be any more pyjamas. Pajama week only had 5 days, 5 days that led to Naked weekend. 

Umm. The weekend was pretty enjoyable - to say the least. Naked weekend could become a new tradition. It's not that Phil is a nudist by any means, it's just that sometimes, letting everything hang out is nice. Like living in nature. 

And so Pajama week came to a close. 5 new pyjamas, well, 4, he was not going to be wearing the white lace kimono, lots of shows and treats and relaxing. Above all, relaxing was the best part, it left him feeling young again and quite happy. Yes, they could relax at any point but a full week of relaxation was something Phil was always looking forward to. Perhaps after moving they could take another, he would have to check their calendars. 

I hope that 2021 brings more relaxing; he could always use more.   


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, day 15: Pajamas (Apparently the british spelling is pyjamas so ...). The style of this is like when Phil goes down a certain path where everything is suspiciously kind of not kid friendly but it sounds like it. It’s not in first person because I didn’t feel like it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632190608411361280/pyajama-week-2020)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
